CORE-008 ? BIOMEDICAL INFORMATICS SHARED RESOURCE (BISR) PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The OSUCCC Biomedical Informatics Shared Resource (BISR) provides a comprehensive suite of services, technologies and expertise that collectively support the resource-efficient conduct of basic, clinical/translational and population science for OSUCCC investigators. The Specific Aims of the BISR are: 1) to provide state-of- the-art bioinformatics and computational biology services for the analysis of massively parallel sequence data and the analysis of microarray datasets; 2) to provide OSUCCC investigators with services, expertise and access to technology platforms in support of heterogeneous and multi-dimensional biomedical data management requirements., The BISR, directed by Drs. Jeff Parvin (Aim 1) and Philip Payne (Aim 2), is supported through a combination of CCSG and project-specific grant funds (via charge-back mechanisms), as well as significant and ongoing institutional commitments of human, computational, and financial resources. During the prior five year grant period, the BISR was used by 45 OSUCCC members (59% of total users), but they accounted for 95.7% of usage. The BISR contributed to 195 publications, 29 with a journal impact factor greater than 10 and supported 21 NCI grants through billable services (charegebacks) (1 K12, 1 K24, 4 P01s, 2 P50s, 7 R01s, 1 R21, 1 R37, 1 RC2, 1 U01, 1 U10, and 1 U54). This is in addition to 18 BISR (Aim 1) staff members who have had directly funded appointments on NCI grants (i.e., 3 P01s, 2 P50s, 8 R01s, 1 R21, 1 RC2, 4 U01s, and 1 U54), other grants, and/or OSUCCC institutional funding sources. Through this work, BISR supported investigators from all five of the OSUCCC research programs. The BISR works closely and coordinates services with other OSUCCC shared resources, namely the Behavioral Measurement Shared Resource, the Genomics Shared Resource, the Biostatistics Shared Resource and the Biospecimen Services Shared Resource with its Total Care Cancer protocol. The future plans of the BISR are to streamline and strengthen existing next generation sequencing (NGS) data analysis pipelines through integration of new commercial programs, establish novel data visualization and visual analytics platforms, enhance the OSUCCC researchers abilities to access clinical data through an OSUCCC Information Warehouse serving as the honest broker and employing innovative electronic data capture tools, and fully implementing the Total Cancer Care protocol integration with other cancer centers for real time access to larger sets of electronic health records linked to biospecimens. The BISR leverages extensive institutional support and seeks only 7.0% support from CCSG funds. The Biomedical Informatics Shared Resource is part of the Analytics Grouping.